


Mutie's Hopeless Drabbles and some headcanons

by MutieBitterccino



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fake Murder, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humanstuck, March Eridan, Mentioned Characters, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, Slightly Spicy, also dumb shit, voice headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutieBitterccino/pseuds/MutieBitterccino
Summary: These are a bunch of Drabbles I think up of, might put in homemade pesterchum logs and such for some chats. Leave a comment if you want me to cover some other stuff in either headcanons or drabbles! I started to re-read homestuck so I'm doing my best guys.
Relationships: Joey Claire/Xefros Tritoh, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. The voice headcanons I have so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunch of hcs I have, they are old tho so I might update later.

**The Ampora boys all have accents that are clearly Australian and they have bad habits of growling.  
  
** ♒︎ Eridan puts on a fake British accent but he turns 100% Australian when pissed off enough. Eridan sounds childish and posh, although it feels like he's not very strong in his conviction. He has almost no belief in himself, which reins true at first but quickly that leaves as his voice becomes more and more jealousy and anger filled. His snobbish antics and mannerisms always happens to show when he speaks, speaking about others who attempt to get to know him as if they are filth. He speaks highly of Feferi most of the time as if he was a hopeless romantic princess in love with the idea of love. Although, with Karkat he speaks his mind and will not use his fake accent because Karkat has threatened to stop listening due to it being a tad annoying to him. He'll growl at times and it's revealed that his growls are sharp and vengeful, nothing more are to them so far as he's still growing.  
  
♒︎ Cronus tries to sound Brooklyn like the Vantas boys but he got that Australian twang that rings through. His voice is a half-assed attempt to a Cassanova but what happens is that at times he sounds like an angry neckbeard white knight which fits him much better than his silly greaser feeling he's trying to give off. Although at times, if you can coax this side out of him, he'll talk your ear off about magic, sounding happier and using his actual accent and talking habits all while telling you about everything he believes in. Although if he talks about Mituna, he'll try to sound like he hates him, in the end, you can tell that he's depressed. He seems to become more wounded and angry when Mituna cowards in front of him after Cronus says something mean to him. Cronus sometimes growls in frustration with send chills up some spines which revealed that he's much scarier when he's frustrated although he also sometimes tries to growl things seductively but he only ends up getting slapped out of fear.   
  
♒︎ Dualscar, he is just an Australian pirate who can belt Australian sayings. But Dualscar's voice is deep and ringing, it makes you feel a pit grow in your gut when he speaks without emotions or growls something. His voice makes you feel as if you are in the middle of the sea in a rinky-dink boat that's about to be capsized and destroyed by a giant wave if you don't do the correct actions. He's another side of his voice is more of a suave tone that sends desperately attractive waves over you and makes you feel weak in the knees before he can even touch you, his tone is just enough to make some swoon without much effort. His seductive growls are known to be something from the gods, although when frustrated enough his growls will be the most terrifying thing you'll ever hear. It's been known that babies quiet themselves down when he growls because they know he'll kill them without hesitation.  
  
**  
The Vantas boys are all Brooklyn.  
  
** ♋︎ Karkat sounds like an angry scorned New Yorker, but also a minute away from punching you hard. His voice is loud, naturally like any Vantas. He can't stop his voice from ringing out when he screams out swears. He weaponizes his words when he wants to bring forth unity. His lectures are useless and his yelling brings nothing to the mind but when he speaks quietly and calmly, it forces you to listen. You feel as if someone else is in his spot, someone wiser and better at sermons. It sounds like he's about to bring forth some universal truth that shall bring out your dreams and wishes although he's only revealing his emotions.  
  
♋︎ Kankri attempts to try not to sound offensive but you can distinctly hear the accent on certain words. He talks a lot and his voice is often slightly louder than everyone else's but he sometimes will say something that makes you realize that he speaks truths at times. His ideas, feelings, beliefs, and point of view will sometimes come out when he's stressed enough to scream at everyone. He gives a sermon of pain and grief for his friends all arguing and fighting- this makes him sound more like the Signless, his voice booming and depressing as all emotion fills each and every word that attempts to ring through your ears.  
  
♋︎ Signless’ voice is fuckin’ booming, loud, roaring, he’s mastered the art of the Brooklyn voice mix with his sermons. His voice brings forth a sense of peace, although it strikes you deep with a hope for a better future. His booming sermons fill your mind with the pain and fear he's been through, his hope for a better future that only you can bring with teamwork, his sadness for all who no longer exist now thanks to the cruel world, with the pacific belief that the pen is mightier than the blade that the enemy might wield.  
  
**  
Nitrams all are owners of Spanish accents but from Spain.**  
  
♉︎Tavros is just soft voiced, the voice of a good boy who listens to his parents and goes to church withe the softest stutter. Tavros makes you think of a shy little animal, although with a twang of childish wonder which strikes you through with the need to protect him. He feels much similar to the types of heroes who are shy and nervous at the start of their adventure before they become great heroes that save the world with their newfound confidence.  
  
♉︎ Rufioh has one that really shows when he mispronounces what little Japanese he knows. Although the feeling you get from Rufioh is of a free-spirited boy, he sounds and feels like a Peter Pan-type of person, although his voice will take upon a tone that makes one believe that he's a playboy flirt who breaks hearts no matter where he goes. But in the end, he sounds free-spirited and confident.  
  
♉︎Summoner… He just 100% Spaniard boi. He’s basically the poster boy of this type of accent. His voice inspires others to join him in fights and war but still feels like his voice is the warm sunshine on a lazy Sunday afternoon where you lay back in the grass and watch the clouds while the scent of laundry on the line fills your nose and invades your vision from time to time all while you relax and forget all the tragedies in the world. Although at times his voice will take upon a drawl that'll make your heart race and you can't help but blush dark due to the captivating charm of Summoner, he's a seductive man who's romantic words are like honey-sweet lies in the end.  
  
**  
The Peixes are all French.  
  
** ♓︎ Feferi sounds like an innocent and sweet girl, somewhat similar to Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug! She only invokes the ideas of being a gentle and naive princess who could be found kidnapped by a bad guy needing to be saved!  
  
♓︎ Meenah speaks more harshly, attempting to sound tough but her accent is leaking out at times no matter how hard she tries to hide it. But there is the budding skills of her becoming similar to the Condesce's with certain phrases.   
  
♓︎ Condesce is thickly accented but it chilling how emotionless she tends to be, no matter how she talks. Although the beta version of her who married Colonel Sassacre became much gentler within adopting her children. Her voice makes you want to obey, makes you want to follow every order she gives out, it's the voice of a ruler.  
  
**  
Makara boys are all different modes of accents, they all don’t have one set accent but their most common trait is a deep Accent with unknown origins but what one can call the accent of Lucifer himself.  
**  
♑︎ Gamzee is that stoner California bro who probably sits in his living room smoking fourth pounds of weed daily and dabbling in acid. Sober though he sounds grim, mean, disgustingly evil, he soundslike a bad choice personified. His voice is so comforting when he's not sober, his voice was that of someone you can trust to bring you back home safely or to cook for you if you don't mind drugs and his slurring. But his Sober voice leaves you terrified although he speaks very clearly, clear and ringing that makes you feel as if you are about to get murdered.  
  
♑︎ Kurloz is mute mainly because he chose not to speak anymore, but his voice is much calmer and lighter out of the three. His voice sounds like deep and dark chocolate, but it leaves chills in your bones. It sticks to your bones and lingers in you mind like sticky honey, but it's hard to remember until you hear it again, but you only remember the lingering fear that sticks in your body.  
  
♑︎ Grand High Blood, his voice is loud and gravely, almost as if he’s constantly gargling rocks, but his voice makes you tense, you need him to repeat himself multiple times but you’re filled with more fear than anything else to ask him to repeat himself but you’ll understand him after a while, he rambles all the time but gets angered if someone rambles. His laugh sounds like nails on a chalkboard.


	2. Sibling Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just casual Ampora antics.

The silence was unbearable, ignoring him was getting to me… His eyes bore into my back while I tugged off the dark sweater I was wearing. To think his gaze wasn’t leaving my back while I reached into my closet to pull out some shorts to wear in replacement of the skirt I wore. Setting the shorts to the side I reached under my skirt to tug my stockings off and kick them into the laundry hamper befor tugging on the shorts under the skirt before I finally tossed the red skirt into the laundry hamper. His body shifted from leaning against the door frame to resting his arm on it before breaking the silence.

“Eridan vwhat the fuck are you vwearing?”

“Wwhatever I _**bloody**_ want, Cro!”

“You look kinda like a _**bloody fucking**_ idiot.”

 _ **“Wwhy are you evven botherin me?!”**_ I yelled… I wasn’t trying to yell. He just… He makes me so angry! What happened to Cronus Ampora Jr. who used to be a kind and loving older brother, not some prick who talks to me so condescendingly… What happened to the big brother who read Harry Potter to me every night and used to binge the movies with me?

 _ **“**_ _ **JUNIOR! ERI! STOP FUCKING FIGHTING FOR ONE GOD DAMMED MINUTE!”**_ Dad’s yell to stop fighting filled the air from the living room… Dad usually was scary when he yelled… He’s been scary for a while now… Now that Cro and I aren’t children anymore he would growl at us, scold us only a simple saying of our full names. Shit even their nicknames being barked out silenced them both.

 _“Cro, just leave me alone… And don’t tell anyone…”_ I feel my body start shivering as my fingers fumbled over buttons to remove the button down I wore out with Fef earlier… If Vris caught wind of this, I’d never find peace. At least Cro was decent enough not to say anything when asked.

“Shit… Eri, vwhat’s this about? Just tell me vwhy you’re dressing like this.” He was nosy, I’ll give my brother that but he shut my bedroom door and sat upon my bed so dad couldn’t hear.

“It’s just… I don’t… **Ugh!** ” I can’t word it. It’s impossible to word as I tugged on a random white shirt. It was an old baggy shirt dad bought me on our last time to the aquatic zoo… Dad still frankly can’t remember my sizes though so the shirt fit me more like a dress. It’d probably wouldn’t fit Cro since I’m the smallest of us all…

“Damn… Hey, if you need me to, I can givwe you rides to places you can buy stuff like that at… Maybe a mall in the next towvn ovwer or somethin…” Cro brought up, wrapping his sweaty arm around me when I sat next to him. Here was my gentle big brother… He was rare but not as rare as Cro not inserting himself into my life.

“Okay, Cro… Only if you don’t tease me…” I sigh, resigning to being childish for a little bit even if it means Cro would stop being an ass for a bit... If he's being my big brother for a bit...


	3. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus faces memories he doesn't want to remember...

I let out a low growl, staring at my computer while a headache slowly came on. Why did I accidentally click this chat room? It’s been so long since I last read this… Eri is what, thirteen now? Jeez, time really flew… It felt like yesterday when Eri was begging me to read him all of the Harry Potter books and demanding to be called a sea wizard… He’s such a brat now though… I kinda miss being the cool big brother but arguments nowadays are all started by his selfish whims. Eri really needed to take a goddamn chill pill and stop being a bratty bitch...   
  
Although, I wish... I wish shit could go back for more than Eri..

  
“Fuck… Tuna… What happened? Please give me a proper fucking answer, you asshole…” I muttered, rubbing my palms into my eyes while I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. God, I felt stupid. I miss my idiot of a best friend. To think this memory of a dumbass ESPer who could predict the future would get me so choked up. I remembered this day, I got slapped by a hot girl and Eridan held his slushy against my cheek while we walked through the aquarium. That day was the day I got a good photo of Eridan and Sollux hugging each other while Tuna and I got a good photo in front of one of dad’s old exhibits…  
  
I'm drowning in the memory now,   
_  
Standing there while eight-year-old Eri hugs me tightly while looking all around with wide eyes. His wide and round eyes were all filled with wonder while he took in the sight of the fish in the darker room. Jellyfish always got him. Although, from the corner of my eye, I can see Sol and Tuna talking about the jellyfish with each other. They seemed to be having fun... Tuna was right, this was a good idea in the end. Walking over with Eri, I crouch down next to the taller boy and the small child before speaking up._  
  
 _"Vwhat are you both talking about? I'm sure Eri might help ya' with somethin' you might not know..."  
  
"Ha!~ That'th a Captor thecret, fithh-fathe!"   
  
"Haha!~ Tuna! Tuna! That one lookth like Latula!!"  
  
"Ah! Cro! Cro! Look at that one!!"  
  
The cheerful cries of the kids took up both of our attention while we hugged the tiny squirming children close. There were the weirdly colored jellyfish pops did research on earlier in the year. This was all part of the exhibit pops worked on quite meticulously. He had Eri and I help him out with sorting things for the fish. I remember taking hours out of the summer cleaning giant fishtanks for dad. Meenah would visit at times but would leave quickly at the thought of even attempting to help me with the tank cleaning for such delicate fish. Pops and Eri were really excited to see the tank when I finished it. In the end, it turned out to be a pretty good thing that dad willingly installed a tank of sea plants into my room for me. It was right into the bathroom wall of my bedroom.   
_

>   
>  _**BUZZ! BUZZ!** _   
>    
> 

I couldn’t help but jump as my phone buzzed with a text from Eri, telling me to pick him up from swim practice. Some kid apparently is trying to kick him off and doesn’t realize I’m his brother… God that middle school swim team was dangerous… I wonder at times what could’ve happened if I didn’t win every championship I was in back in middle school…  
  
Suddenly, I'm back into memories.  
  
 _Mituna was nervous, he was pacing back and forth in front of me while I sat upon my bike, waiting for him to get on his bike to head to the skate park.  
  
_ _"Dude! What if thhe thays no?"  
_ _  
_ _"Dude, she vwon't say no if you don't fuck it up."  
  
_ Another buzz jolted me from that thought. Okay, time to stop thinking so much, it's time to head out to pick up Eri from swim practice... Maybe cry later.   
  
With one final look at the computer screen, I sigh and tuck my phone into my pocket. Thinking about Mituna and how he changed... An accident only a mute man saw... Latula said the doctors thought he'll be better in a few years but... That's not my 'Tuna. So, I turn off the computer monitor and head out to get my brother. The owner of **_twiceAlgorithm_** is no longer here, even if his body was...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really that satisfied by this one but I made it real quick on tumblr so I decided to go into more detail.


	4. Memories can be dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna starts remembering things that he thought he had forgotten...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at writing Mituna like I did my Ampora boys, but forgive me for writing Mituna a little bit out of character.

The silence was brain rattling. It hurt my head to look at this stuff but I need to look at this... I remember this... I drew this in the middle of math class in middle school... She’s so pretty... I guess my love for such a rad girl never changed... I just can’t remember most stuff anymore...

This picture? I think this was his sixth birthday... I was only twelve...

“ **Oh, Thhit**!” I cried out, hurrying to my desk while dropping everything to get tissues for my bloody nose. My pounding head and gushing nose made me feel like hot garbage, my head hurt a lot lately but I’ve been feeling more stable... More normal. More like I used to be. She’s told me I’ve seemed better... More like I used to be... It surprises me when I remember something all of a sudden. Like yesterday day I remembered Cronus still owes me twenty bucks... I totally got back thanks to Kurloz’s help... But Cronus was surprised I remembered it and the bet...

The bet was that I couldn’t write a bomb ass song for my girlfriend and perform it for her... I found the video camera I recorded it on which was hidden deep inside my closet and old stuff. The song was the one she sang when I was panicking... She has a pretty voice but she sounded like she was going to cry whenever she sang it to calm me down... I feel horrible but this camera was the proof I had to back up my memory...

Sollux has the guitar I played in his room to attempt to look cool for his girlfriends... But I’ve taken to asking him to let me practice with him in the room. He’s saying I’m getting better and better with my skills, I think he remembers me playing it to him late into the night to lure him into a peaceful sleep and unable to hear the voices.

I can remember the first time I got that guitar, dad had pulled it out on a whim and I found it interesting. He was pretty good at playing it, telling me he used to play it a lot for the Vantas' dad... Kankri's dad's sermons were spoken above the guitar my dad played and it was something that had made the church and revolution they had succeeded in drawing in more people... Dad was pretty cool before he was worked into the tired man I know...  
  
The first time I played that guitar I was pretty shitty at it... Dad helped me play it better, teaching me how to strum right and everything. I think the first song I ever played properly was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star... Dad seemed really happy after I got it right. I think I learned so many songs and composing just so my dad would smile again, smile so happily.  
  
I realized by then my nose stopped bleeding as badly as it was before, tossing the wad of bloody tissues into my trashcan, I looked up... There was a photo of Cronus, Tula, and me at a rollerskating rink. That was 60's week and I am pretty sure Cronus was thriving on that day.   
  
_"Hey, are you thure thith would work, Cro?"  
_ _"VWhy wouldn't it, 'Tuna? I'm telling ya, 'Tula would be your girl if you show her a great time at the roller rink's sixty's week!" Cronus called out, sitting on his bike while I paced with my skateboard in hand. Asking Latula out on a date!? I couldn't do it! I was pretty sure such a rad girl would think I was a massive spazoid or dweeb... I GOT BRACES FOR FUCKS SAKE!!  
_ _"I can't man... Like what would thhe think if a brace-fathed idiot like me thauntered up with my fucking lithp like: Hey babe, want to watch me fathe plant in thixt'th clotheth and fuck up athking you out afterwardth?" I cried out, sitting hard on the back of Cronus' bike while the boy let out a loud sigh._ _  
_ _"Dude... You really are a dumbass, like, chill and ask her out. It won't be a REAL date since like we'll be going as a group but you should mention it'll be cool to match outfits or somethin'... I mean, I'm pretty sure she doesn't think you're as lame as me because you didn't wear wizard shirts up until last year."  
_ _"Yeah but like, I wear bee pun thhirtth becauthe my dad hath like too many in general." I sighed out, moving to look up at the sky while Cronus patted my back. He knew what would happen if I fucked up in any way that would ruin my appearance in Latula's eyes... But in the world could I do to make myself look cooler?_  
  
“ **UGH**!” I cried out, gripping my skull and leaning against the desk while memories bumfuck me harder than my girlfriend does. I'm thrust back into my reality, remembering the pain of my memories while blood soaked through my shirt again. This pounding headache makes a scream rip out of my throat as I collapsed, vision fading as Sol runs into my room... As my consciousness fades I hear him calling out my name and telling me that I’ll be okay, that nothing bad will happen if I stay with him... I can't stay awake anymore... I'm suddenly enveloped by darkness...  
  
Things go by in blurs as I wake up and pass out again and again. At one point I heard sirens and paramedics, the next I feel Sol's hand tighten around mine, the next I'm freezing and everything is white, then I hear her voice calling out my name, then I wake up to see a doctor looking down at me while I'm about to be put into a brain scanner... Then I woke up properly to find Sol, Tula, and Cro all around me while I am in a white room... A Hospital... Once again, I had ended up in this familiar place...


	5. Adventures in Troll-land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karako Pierot is now here to clown around in a place called Troll-Land... Will he be able to go home back to Bronya? Or will this little clown get never endingly lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KARAKO IS BEST BABEY BOI IN FRIENDSIM. LET ME SMOOCH HIS CHEEKS!! LEMME LOOOOOOVE MY BABEY BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!
> 
> Heads up, Hop-beast means rabbit.

_Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat... CRONCH!  
  
_"HONK!" I jumped a mile into the air, feeling my heart race as I spun around to see [MSPA Reader] but with hop beast ears on top of their head and a nice and brightly colored suit. They looked colorful. But a half step towards them, I started hearing them speak.   
  
"Late! I'm so late! Oh no!"   
  
"Honk?" I questioned, blinking as they ran off and I gave chase. Why were they late? How were they so fast? They are pretty stubby but... Maybe this is a game? A game of tag? Oh! I like tag, tag is super fun! "Honk! Honk!" I laugh, speeding up until suddenly I fell down a hole. A very deep and dark hole even for myself!   
  
I fell for a long, long, long time... My hair seemed to dry thanks to the fall since the fall was so gentle. It seemed like the rain didn't keep going on here. Which was good because I was getting sick of it. And I lost that leaf I was using as an umbrella when I fell. But I kept falling and falling, almost never-ending.  
  
How long was this going to last? Was that a chair? Hey, why is there so much furniture here? Oh! That's a comfortable sofa!! Well, I think... It looked comfy... Oh! Horns, those usually fun to stomp on!  
  
"Honk! Honk!" I couldn't help but call out as I suddenly landed on a couch that bounced me a bit, it was a gentle landing but the couch tipped and I was falling again. Upon the small break from falling, my eyes adjusted to reveal millions and millions of portraits of the walls of this cave- that no longer look like a cave but instead an expensive hive's walls. The paintings were all of purple blooded trolls with makeup on. A few brown bloods were seen with them but I couldn't see them too well... Suddenly my vision is filled with the sight of myself? A mirror was in front of me and I saw my appearance... When did I put on such a frilly outfit!? Although it was a dress- it was puffing out and slowing my fall interestingly enough. Light purple color with lots of blacks for the outfit although I still wore my dog tags, the dress looked like something from one of the fairytales that [MSPA Reader] told me about.   
  
The mirror suddenly disappeared and my feet hit the ground gently. Now on the ground, I lifted up the skirt to notice that I was wearing black and white leggings? They looked like socks but the bottoms are ripped off so I could be barefoot. A hesitant hand reached up to the top of my head to confirm what I thought I saw, two bows attached to the base of my horns. It was very clear that this wasn't something I would dress up in without realizing but that doesn't matter really... The dress was warm and the socks warmed my legs. I was warm and honestly, I doubt anything is going to be bad enough for me to hate this dress.   
  
But, now, I looked around the room, spotting a neat looking table with a bottle on it and a large number of doors around the room although the smallest one was the only one with a doorknob. I walked over to the door, realizing that I was going to need to crawl through the door, so naturally, I try the knob on it. It was locked. So back to the table. I walked over, looking at the bottle and reading the label on it. _Drink Me_. So I took a small sip only to suddenly shrink down to a tiny size. Apparently, upon shrinking, I found a chest!! A key, too big for my tiny arms, and a cookie that says _Eat Me_... So I might just take a small crumb... If it was anything like the drink. I suddenly grew back to my normal size although maybe slightly smaller. In my lap was a tiny key and the small chest was next to my foot. Grabbing the key, shoving both the drink and chest into the pockets of my dress before getting back up. I headed towards the door, shoving the key in and turning it so I can open it open up.  
  
"Honk!~" I triumphantly exclaimed, opening the door to see bright colors in the dark light on the other side. Getting on my hands and knees, I crawled through and only to come out into a large garden. It was full of bouncy flowers that all had big red noses. It was pretty cool looking and not really deadly looking as I got up. It was night but a bright-ish night... Even though it was a dark season, not a dim season...   
  
"Late!! Late! I'm so late!!" That voice!! [MSPA Reader]!! I ran after the voice, spotting my best friend while they bounced off at a higher speed. They were faster than I thought!! But, once again I lost them... But, I accidentally stumbled upon something... I think this was a Fago Party... Or something...  
  
There at the head of the table sat a troll, purple blood, who was big and tall, who looked like he was someone famous... I tend to forget celebrities but I think he was named _Marvus Xoloto_ , [MSPA Reader] had Gryped him a few times while we were playing before. [MSPA Reader] introduced me to him but he seemed to become happier at the sight of me. Greeting me with a calming voice but having to hang up for a TV interview... But he was wearing a polka-dot suit that looked like he was a mad man and a hat with his symbol on it.  
  
Next to the Marvus look-a-like was a troll that [MSPA Reader] introduced me too after we met up once before, her name was _Chixie Roixmr_ if I remember correctly, she was nice and shy but taken to patting my head when I spoke. She was wearing a bright and shimmery dress, it was brown but it also had red highlights and bright golden accents- although upon her head was two hop-beast ears that were large and soft looking.  
  
Onto their right was another troll, a yellow blood who was an owner of void rot, she seemed to be clonked out against another yellow blood who was on his palmhusk and stroking her hair. He looked like he had Piisonics... That was always a bad sign but hopefully the big purple blood could stop him if things go bad.  
  
"H-Honk?" I hesitantly called out, gaining their gazes all towards me before Marvus smiled down at me and waved me to come closer.   
  
"Hey there, little man. You want some faygo?"


	6. An Influence That Shouldn't Be An Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi is given a slave, mainly to keep her in line by Condesce. But what was given to her was someone who shouldn't be influencing little Feferi, in fact, he was supposed to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted fluff and to test out my writing of Feferi- btw she's supposed to be very young and just out of her grub stage so very tiny fish gorl.

It has been almost two sweeps since I was hatched and born. But already I was in a new hive, a special hive that my ancestor, Her Imperious Condescension, gave up to me so I could have enough servants and slaves to take care of me. But this was much smaller than most Sea Dweller's above water hives, I only had my respiteblock down in the water, although when I woke up this morning, I was greeted with two large drones pushing a crate into the rumpusblock before leaving again and leaving me with the crate...  
  
There was a groan coming from it... I-I'm a bit scared but I'll open it... I should open it since there isn't anyfin bad about opening up a box!!   
  
I reached up with a small hand and undone that latch before opening the box, who I was met with was an adult troll...   
  
**Adult troll**... They were scary but this one looked sad and was rather injured... Bright red flowed from his wrists as he was chained up in the crate. His clothes were almost ripped to nothingness, but he was still breathing. He looked up at me, raising his head and staring at me through curly hair only to have his eyes widen at me.   
  
"Are you okay, glub?" I asked, only to get a little nod from him while I stepped back from the box to attempt to find the key to get him out of his chains. He watched me with red irises that seemed to be full of warm forgiveness and compassion. Soon I located the key returning to him with a small leg rest to climb upon and starting to unlock his shackles to let the adult go. Once I unlocked his wrists, he looked up at me and moved to slip out of the box and gently pick me up. He was awfully gentle with me... Lifting me up and looking me in the face while my legs dangled a bit. He was looking at me with tired eyes and a soft smile before holding me close to step further into the room.  
  
"Oh my... You are such a small troll... How old are you?" His voice was deep and rumbling, but it was soothing and making me feel much more soothed and relaxed... Unlike Condesce's loud and scary voice that was making me more and more nervous as time passed on.   
  
"O)(! I'm only two sweeps! )(--E)(--E!~" I laughed, blushing softly while he rubbed my head with a warm hand while his messy beard itched my tiny face. He was careful with his movements as he set me upon the couch and sat on the floor in front of the couch.   
  
"May I ask, what must I do for you, young Heiress?" He asked, moving to bow his head low as a sign of respect... It was confusing as I looked at the troll and the huffed a bit... It was hard to understand what he was on about but I shrugged.   
  
"I... I reelly don't know w)(y you're )(ere because )(IC sent you and moved me )(ere!" I brought up which resulted in him sighing as he seemed to realize what's happening. But he rose his head, reaching out to pet my head again while a sad expression struck through his eyes and he spoke up in that rich and warm voice.  
  
"What's your name, little Heiress. I am Kankri Vantas."  
  
"Feferi! Feferi Peixes!"


	7. Casual Flirting (Slightly Spicy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Sollux casually flirt- although is it really flirting when it's awkward hitting on your ex when you're hand aint doin' it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my attempt at stupid flirting between these two


	8. Another Round?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, Rufioh shouldn't bother doing this again and again... But fuck it, Rufioh is weak towards puppy dog eyes.

"Again? Jeez, you've got me in a bind here, Doll."   
  
"C-Come on! I-I got it down now!"  
  
"Oh? Okay, Doll. Just lemme hold onto you while you try again, okay?"  
  
"Of-Of course, Rufioh! I'll feel better if you can help me like this."   
  
"Haha, hold on tighter, okay, Tavy?"   
  
"O-Okay! Her-"  
 _ **  
**_ ** _BAM!_**  
  
The door slammed open to reveal Damara, looking pissed off as I looked up alongside little Tavros. She was staring at us while Tav held a large fiduspawn spinner that was rather dangerous. I had to show her how to spin it several times while it's unloaded but now was the real test, time to summon something and see what we'd get.   
  
If it was a dud or an exploder, I was planning on taking the blow so she doesn't get hurt thanks to me not getting her one of the special safe ones... But that doesn't explain why Damara was looking between us and trying to find **SOMETHING** that certainly wasn't here at all.   
  
"YOU TWO. FUCKING?!"  
  
"H-Huh? Damara, doll, what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Wh-Wha!? Da-Damara are y-you o-okay?" Poor Tavy was terrified, but hell I had to put this off now.   
  
Taking the spinner from Tavros, I got up and made my way towards Damara to show her what we were doing. Surely she'll understand this all since the spinner reserved a ton of strength and was bound to make you get a little breathless so I was trying to get her safe when she uses it.  
  
Of course, Damara is going off while little Tavros got up slowly, legs carefully standing up as she wandered to the little kitchen before returning to us both, smiling and offering up a glass of water for Damara to sip after her yelling mainly profanities at me. Luckily Tavros didn't know Japanese.   
  
"Thank." Damara nodded, moving to take the water from the smiling girl and sipping it.   
  
At times, Tavros' gentle and sweet nature was a bit too much not to hate. She was certainly enough to calm Damara when the six-sweep-old. She was absolutely worth petting the head of, avoiding her horns were easy but petting that fluffy and soft mohawk of Tav's was something I have always had a hard time avoiding.   
  
I was petting her head again! Ahh!! I need to stop that, she's not a pet! But... AH! I can't help it! She's such a Kawaii little sister who even looks up at me with those warm brown eyes like she depended on me entirely!   
  
I'm absolutely getting distracted now, getting back on topic while Damara apologies and handed Tav the glass back, shutting the door and leaving both Tavros and me alone to continue our antics.  
  
"Wanna watch Sailor Moon again?"  
  
"T-Troll or human?"  
  
"Troll, Tavy."  
  
"Sure, Rufioh!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem Tav bc cute little Bull Girl with loving big Bro Rufioh.


	9. Wanna Try Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey Claire and Xefros Tritoh both work together to attempt to get themselves used to a fake dating title they have when they spend time at a Troll Motel.

"So, if I'm correct, a quadrant is one of the four main relationships outside of friendship and hate trolls have, and you want me to pretend to be your bronze blooded matespirit- which is the most intimate of all the quadrants and the most gentle- instead of being your bronze blooded Moirail- which is the closest of close friends... So basically you're asking me to pose as your lover!?"   
  
"Ah! Y-Yeah... Sorry... Joey, it's just that um... It's abnormal to be traveling with a troll not in your quadrants and umm... It uhh... It's kinda odd if you're my moirail?"  
  
"Odd?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's fine Xefros, you don't need to apologize, it just... Aren't you suppose to... Ya know... Kiss your matespirit?"   
  
"A-Ah! J-Joey your makeup isn't hiding your blush!" Xefros changed the subject, getting more of the grey paint to smear upon my cheeks even more. Somehow there was an underground market to get illegal items like this paint to make it easier to pose as another blood color. Coat your skin in this paint and turn your blush bronze!~ Well, that's what the guy said as he gave them everything they needed so I could pass as a troll, apparently, the guy was a fan of taking down the heiress and gave them off to them both for free. Even making me fake horns that easily seemed like they were real horns for a bronze blood.   
  
Once Xefros pulled away, he held up a mirror for me to check out my appearance. I was kinda pale still but it was natural for trolls to get this pale if they get burnt easily. The fake yellow eyes make my eyes look very inhuman while the prosthetic teeth made me match a regular troll while the fake horns kept the image up. They were smaller, sure, but they were supposed to match Cornibuster's horns but in a smaller and delicate way. I was wearing one of Dammek's surprisingly clean hoodies- something that Xefros had for some reason that I'm not asking him about. But my cheeks that once would turn pink was now a light shade of brown- even my ears were properly painted grey thanks to him! Although right now he was handing me something- a lipstick tube. Black lips were common but I really couldn't skip out on this part. Black lips, something I know Jude would tease me about despite our babysitter liking black lipstick.   
  
"Hey, Joey?"  
  
"Huh? Is there something wrong, Xefros?"  
  
"No! I was wondering about how you feel about this all... The makeup, the disguise, the lying... I'm sorry I'm useless about these things..."  
  
"You're not useless, you're a great help! You really saved my hide, Xefros, so thank you!"  
  
"R-Really? Even if you have to help me out?"  
  
"Xefros, you're keeping me safe by telling me about how Troll society works and we get the chance to keep each other safe!" I laughed, pausing and leaning into the mirror to roll the lipstick over my lips so they were stained black now. The black was nice, perfectly completing my troll appearance while glancing up Xefros to see how his face was a burgundy red color while he tried not to look at me directly.   
  
"A-Ah! Y-You're really pretty, Joey!" He blurted out, looking away while going off to another side of the motel room. Apparently Motels were for trolls traveling around out of the area their hive was to keep them safe from the scorching sun.   
  
But, it was cute to see how Xefros got flustered, looking not at me while he began to look around the things he managed to get earlier. Apparently there were enough things to keep our stomachs full and spare clothes that'll keep me from getting found out too soon since Xefros paid to get Dammek's hoodies cleaned and edited so they would work for me. Which is why I was wearing them instead of my normal shirt and jacket.   
  
"Haha!~ Thank you, Xefros! I was nervous about my appearance but with you saying that I feel more confident in my appearance as a troll! Not to mention this helps us keep up our travels without having to take too many back roads." I chirped, smiling as he turned to look at me.   
  
It looked like he didn't even think of that, maybe he didn't as he hurried over to hug me tightly and press a shy kiss to my cheek. The paint didn't smear or come off as the seller said but my cheeks were burning now. "You're right! Hey, Joey, c-can we get started on not acting like we're embarrassed when acting like matespirits? P-People get suspicious if we're not careful!"  
  
"H-How?"  
  
"Like... Like kissin' and junk!" Xefros was just as red as I felt I was, but I took his hands. Determination filled me while I decided that it was worth it all. It also prepared me for kissing my crush! I'll kill to be skilled enough not to mess up something as simple as kissing!  
  
"Okay! Xefros, I'm going to be all honest since we're friends! Close friends help each other and thi-this is the perfect practice for the people we really like!" I called out, getting a nod from him while he gave me a determined look and tightly gripped my hands back.  
  
"O-Okay, I'm glad we're at the same level of experience! Let's do this Joey!"   
  
"Okay!"   
  
I was leaning forward and Xefros did so too, leaning closer and closer...  
  
I closed my eyes, nervous and blushing while he followed in suit.  
  
Closer...  
  
Closer...  
  
His breath is hitting my face...  
  
I cracked an eye open to see his face close- really close...  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut to lean in and close the distance and kiss him on the lips.  
  
His lips were warm and I felt stiff although he was just as stiff.  
  
A first kiss that ended by us both pulling away and looking away.  
  
"That was..."  
  
"Certainly new." I finished, placing my grey painted hands against my cheeks that felt slightly colder than normal.   
  
_**"Wanna try again?"**_


	10. Sing To Me Softly Song-Feather Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvus and Chixie talk, a small talk after a concert where she plays a set before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck me I can't write songs so I tried

" _Sing to me softly / For my pusher cannot withstand your voice / Cull me with your voice barely above a whisper / For that's the only way they'll listen~_ "   
  
It was quiet as I finished, opening my eyes just when the stage went entirely dark and my mic was turned off. Adrenaline ran through my veins as roadies helped me back to my dressing room and took my mic so I was without a mic and comfortably resting with some water. Gods, my heart is racing. Thumping so loudly in my chest... I felt like I was going to die.  
  
I could hear the sound of Marvus Xoloto starting his set, a small jab about how it was saddening that I was a lowblood. But he complimented my voice before letting out jabs that'll make me seem like a lowly lowblood but that was probably because he was still in his rapper purple blood mode before he let loose his sick rhymes...  
  
Marvus sounded better than me... Did they make his sound quality better than mine? Fucking hell... I hate this, but at least I was big enough to get noticed and allowed here. Even if I had to wear my blood color in a frilly dress that absolutely isn't my thing at all. I was still wearing it since I wasn't told I could remove it at all. So I just sat there, listening to his words and sipping on fizzy water while sitting crisscross. Wiggler style but it was pretty much the only way I could sit in this dress and this huge chair, in fact... This dressing room wasn't too tiny and was normal sized but possibly the smallest one that a troll can get in this place.  
  
At least it wasn't a closet and was a proper dressing room for small performers. Although what was surprising that the purplebloods would check up on me, asking how I was doing with Marvus saying that stuff and saying he was normally much chiller off stage. I sorta believed them... But the lowerblood roadies made me believe it more than ever as they kept saying the same stuff.   
  
Getting stuck in my thoughts I was thrust out when a roadie entered the room to tell me the plan and explain why they put that choker on my neck and replaced it with another one that'll burst out blood as the explained the sorta idea of what was going on. I was masked and supposed to be a 'different' lowblood but Marvus 'culls' me and abosultely results in the crowd culling each other and to improve safety for the performers. I was even helped into another dress that was similar to my original one but it was much more visibly different as the style and fit helped modify my body to look like another Lowblood (it was also white instead of bronze)- they even did fake horn parts to sell it all. Once the necklace blood pops then blood packs in this dress will burst and give off the feeling of her dying. The fans cull over these sights.   
  
Once it was time, the roadie helped me out to the stage. My heart raced as I bit my lip and took careful strides to the stage in such tall heels. My balance was a bit wonky but I didn't mind right now. I was walking to my fame and the closest I'll ever be to Marvus Xoloto.  
  
Suddenly I was guided up to the large gravestone, getting guided by Marvus only to get chained up to the cross and thankfully my arms were the only things tied tightly up, not going to be chained up more than that as it was being spun that I was a lowblood offering anything for a chance at fame.  
  
"And this lil' girl is gonna be a goner now! Unless... Unless she sniffs the pit."  
  
SNIFF WHAT?!  
  
I wasn't told of this but his wink told me that this was to play up the scene and I bit. I nodded, leaning up to his armpit that frankly wasn't that bad, he just had really good deodorant. But of course, the fans went insane.   
  
I could hear their screams- I think I heard a few 'pail me Marvus' cries out there.  
  
He winked when facing me again and fluidly whipped a sword out of his cane and I prepared to tilt my head back and fake going limp while suddenly the sword impaled itself into the necklace. Brown fake blood splattered all over me and Marvus' arm as I played limp dead troll.  
  
Eyes open...  
  
The dead's eyes don't shut until someone shuts them.  
  
And now here I was hearing the screams and sounds of culling as Marvus spoke. His voice was much more soothing in person like this. I liked it.  
  
"So with that said. Peace motherfuckers!" He called out, a curtain shutting and the lights dimming to something withstandable which helped with the fresh headache that I was getting from the scent of people who weren't wearing their concert diapers and the bright lights all blindingly in her eyes.  
  
Sure I was seeing black spots but the sword left the side of my neck and absolutely let me relax while the large troll unchained me and helped me out backstage. His hand was chilly and reassuring as he was camera-less and he helped me into the dressing room.   
  
"Hey, girly, Imma be back, lemme go get somethin. Stay pretty 'kay?" He spoke up, patting my head and knocking the fake horns off my horns with a smile before leaving the room. A female roadie appeared in his place, helping me get out and certainly cleaned up from the outfit and let me wear the other dress I wore while singing.  
  
Makeup was reapplied and I sat on the chair in the room across from the sofa that could probably fit an adult troll. Much less a purple.  
  
"Hey, bby glad you waited." I jumped a bit at the voice, looking up at him while he sat down on the couch and held up his phone. He wasn't wearing the ruined jacket anymore but he looked much more relaxed.   
  
"I-I uhh... I didn't have any choice. But thank you for having me play in your show!" I laughed nervously, moving to wrap my arms around myself with a pink blush.   
  
"It's fine... Hey, do ya think you can sing for me? I like only caught the tail end and it's so fuckin good. You'd go big with that voice."   
  
"Sing?"  
  
"Yeah, you sound like a motherfucking blessing."  
  
"Th-Thank you!"  
  
"Np. So, that final song?"  
  
"Oh, sure!"  
  
He leaned forward, phone still up as I closed my eyes and started to hum before slipping into the song.  
  
" _They say a pusher stops when meeting the one / I really doubt that / but then you became more than someone_..." I started slowly, nervous about lacking my music but he seemed to be happy to hear me. His hand even reaching out to take my hand and let me know that I shouldn't be nervous...  
  
It felt great. I wasn't being judged.  
  
I was being allowed to sing by a highblood with a heart of gold...  
  
I felt like I was on the top of the world.


	11. The Limo Ride. (Warning Vent Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Zebruh needs a little company and MSPA Reader gets more things for their life. And of course Venting stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin die without beta readers my bouys. Might fuck around with OOC Zebruh bc I want more sides to him. Also, She/her/he/him/they/them MSPA Reader bc I can.
> 
> also a tad incoherent but fuck it I vent.

Today was a questionable day.  
  
I didn't expect to see someone familiar sitting down and staring at his phone with a depressed expression. He looked like he was about to cry and my pusher ached in pain. Ermmm... Heart. Jeez, I've been on this planet for too long.  
  
"Zebruh? Dude, what's wrong?" I couldn't help it but my voice cracked, making me sound stupid as the indigo looked up at me with a bewildered expression over my unexpected presence.   
  
"♢A-Ah! Reader!♢" Two normally half-lidded eyes were blown wide open while he looked at me in surprise. Quickly he rubbed the blue tears from where they were budding at the corners of his eyes before gaining his shaky composure. "♡Apologies, you're looking beautiful today my darling red-blood~ And nothing is wrong! I'm just waiting for a date!♡"  
  
"Are you sure, Zebruh?" I was suspicious, gently sitting down next to him while wrapping my arms around my jean covered legs.   
  
"♠Did you get new clothes? I'm sure you'd look better in what I pick out.♠" He deflected, changing the subject to the fact I was wearing Mallek's hoodie and a pair of jeans Mallek passed over to me. It was kinda embarrassing to here him so blatantly call my outfit dumb. Although... The shoes were still pretty ugly, hideously brightly colored but a gift from Cirava that I rather loved to death. "♡Annnnnyways~ I think my date might've just canceled, but how about we go have some fun with the reservations I made?♡"  
  
"Sure, dude... But just as friends." I put up, speaking a bit firmly while speaking calmly. But I was still not so rough and I wanted to make him happy. Even if he was still being an ass.  
  
"♢Of course! Shall we get going? I can call us a ride!♢" Zebruh brought up, pulling up his phone where I could see at a glance the usual denial message from someone. But his phone was quickly out of my sight so he could call a car for us both. "♡I'll call for the best limo for us.♡ ♠How about also a nice outfit for you to change into? One that flatters you much better~♠" He cooed gently, taking my pale hand and kissing the back of it with his teeth grazing it lightly.   
  
"Sure, I'm always cool with playing dress-up whenever, Zebruh." I shrugged, moving to lean into him and rest my head against his shoulder while Zebruh leaned against me. He seemed to relax more with me not directly looking at him and soaking in my warmth.   
  
"♢Hmm? You're a lot paler than when I first met you, what's with that?♢" He asked, holding up my arm and curiously tugging my sleeve down to reveal my miles of pale skin. Now that he mentioned it, I was rather pale. Although I was semi-burnt when he first met me, I clearly was more tan from being on earth and getting burnt by the Alternian sun but hell, I was pretty sure that my tan faded faster thanks to Bronya and Skylla lending me sopor to soak against my wounds.   
  
"Ah, on Earth I was able to hang out in the sunlight because it's not as bad and then I kinda got burnt half to death before meeting you by getting caught in the sunlight here so I was pretty burnt when you first met me, but I paled after a long while of being here," I revealed, moving to pat his arm while he curiously looked over my arm. "Not to mention I'm pretty sure I'm the warmest person on this planet due to humans being only my blood color."   
  
"♡Oh?♡" He turned his head to look at me before opening his mouth again. "♠Surely, your race isn't as pretty as you! Although... You still have a lot to work on. Like this weird white hair and your weird bluish eyes...♠" He trailed off, yanking my face around lightly while he looked over my features that certainly had to be alien to him.  
  
"My hair was black back before I came over, I think weird space radiation turned it white. And my eyes? Uhhh... Humans are born with unique eye colors that don't match their blood color, some change color, and others stay the same. Mine used to be a sorta grey but now they kinda remind me of silver." I explained the best I could, getting a bit confused by my explanation while he hummed a bit. Zebruh helped me stand up as a long limo pulled up and a burgundy troll stepped out and opened the door for us.   
  
"♡Here's our ride!~ Ladies first, my dear!~♡" He gently offered his hand so I can take it, which I gladly did. Helping me in, Zebruh followed while his hands gently rested against my hip before I was deeper in and away from him. There sat on the seat were a black outfit and a small changing curtain that was there for me to change in. "♠Change into that, it'll compliment your figure.♠"  
  
"Ah, I'll do that. Uhh... Don't look, okay?" I asked, slipping behind the curtain while he let out a hum of agreement and pulled out his huskpalm before I slipped in and changed my clothes, admiring the black dress's seemingly Alice in wonderland style and the dull grey cardigan with a set of red buttons on it all in the shape of hearts. It was cute. The dress wasn't too showy but still fancy and the cardigan was reusable, although I should probably change out the buttons at some point. Black buttons aren't that hard to find.  
  
"♡Are you finished? I'm excited to see how you look!♡" Zebruh sang out, clearly feeling better while I tugged on some stockings he provided. Red and Black to make it harder to tell my skin color underneath. Not to mention the shoes felt great and were basic grey sneakers for the days I don't feel like my brightly colored kicks. Stepping back out from the changing area and hugging my old clothes I found out that there was a bag for my things AND it doubled as a new carrying case all as a gift from Zebruh. "♢You look great! I got the bag for you as an apology for leaving you at the Marvus Concert~ Although... I'm sure you can use that bag too, you travel a lot from your chitter history.♢"   
  
"Ah, I sorta do though... But I do like the clothes, they are certainly more than enough for any properly fancy scenario." I laughed, patting his shoulder while plopping down next to the indigo who decidedly rested his head upon my lap over the cushiony petticoats under the skirt of the dress. "Hey, wanna actually talk about it all?"   
  
Zebruh sighed, gripping onto the skirt gently and humming into my lap. "♢I got stood up... Again...♢" He mumbled, moving to gently push his face more into my thigh while I ran my fingers through his hair. "♢And she told me she really did feel red to me, so why did she leave?♢" He asked, knowing he was in a more private spot with me to say it all.   
  
"Oh... Zebruh, did you come onto her strong?"   
  
"♢Not really, she messaged me first.♢"  
  
"Hmmm... Mind me looking at your chitter?"  
  
"♢I don't care... I just... Please keep petting my hair.♢" He mumbled, purring almost silently while he handed me his huskpalm which I quickly checked his chitter messages. A good bit of reading had me feeling like shit. He was played by such a toxic olive troll... It's shitty but I instantly blinked at her typing and her sending him a detailed message about what the hell he was doing with me... Well, I presumed to be me. I decided to send a few quirkless messages and reply to the troll.   
  
_LL: hey uhhh.... first off, fuck you._  
 _LL: secondly, please stop messaging zebruh._  
 _LL: i'm just his moirail and he's fucked up because of your shit._  
 _LL: byyyyyye bitch_  
 _LL: call out post coming soon._  
  
I blocked the troll, setting the huskpalm down and pet Zebruh again. "Yo, I posed as your moirail so don't worry about anything. That troll was fucking toxic as fuck." I mumbled, scritching his head as he let out a purr and took his huskpalm to cancel reservations but order the food to be sent to his hive.  
  
"♢What do you want to eat? This place is known for good eastern Alternian food. Mostly the sushi.♢" He hummed, sniffling a bit as he let the driver know to head back to his hive while he lazily laid upon my lap and sniffled a bit as indigo tears started welling up in his eyes. "♢I'm so fucking sorry... You're too nice to me... I feel like you're not going to stay with me as long as I wish you to stay with me.♢" He whimpered, letting it out while starting to cling to me while starting to vent and share his feelings. "♢You're going to leave me like everyone does when I give them nothing more...♢" He whimpered out, letting indigo tears spill while he let out his frustrations. "♢God, I want to have mercy and help others but I can't! I fucking can't...♢" He started to sob, shaking while I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"I'll be here... I'll help you. Zebruh, everything you help me with is a good start." I was firm with my words, rubbing his head while he hiccuped and shook underneath my hand and against my warm body.


End file.
